


The Rarest Pepe

by memer



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Memes, Other, based on ishidas new status, do not read if you cannot handle intense memeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memer/pseuds/memer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saiko deploys the memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rarest Pepe

Unbeknownst to the rest of the Quinx, Saiko was in her room looking at some funky fresh memes.

She had gained access to the Rare Pepe Vault, and obtained a Pepe onesie, through the computer. She was saving all the Rare Pepes to her own files, because she's a rebel.

After she had obtained exactly 42,069 Rare Pepes, she crept out of her room, ready to deploy the memes. The hall was deserted and all was silent, except for the faint sounds of snoring coming from each of the Quincke's rooms.  _Just according to keikaku,_ she thought. (Translator's note: keikaku means plan)

She went outside and summoned her Pepe fighter jet, which picked her up, ready for her to pilot. She dumped the memes into the ammunition place where the ammo n bombs n shit go fuck i dunno and plopped down in the cockpit, still wearing her Pepe onesie, and grinned devilishly. Soon, all of Tokyo would know of Pepe and the memes she would deploy.

 

* * *

 

 

Urie was awoken by the sounds of explosions, and a faint RRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE sound. He jumped up immediately and ran over to the window. He had been too late; he had been suspicious of Saiko lately, but he didn't know she would act so soon.

A fighter jet was flying around, and he could clearly see Saiko with a remarkably Pepe-like expression on her face in the cockpit. The source of the ruckus was Pepe missiles hitting the ground at an alarming rate, making a RRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE sound as they plummeted towards the earth.

Urie clenched his fist. He would stop Saiko, the traitor. He'd do it for his Promotion-sama.

Yes, he would.

He grabbed his investigator uniform and dramatically exited the house.

 

* * *

 

 

All hell was breaking loose and Saiko was so happy with the havoc the memes were causing, when all of a sudden, amidst the RRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEing, she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Saiko! Saiko! You goddamn traitor! How could you........ how could you deploy the memes like this?!" Urie was yelling, tears uncharacteristically streaming down his face and sweating from the heat of the explosions. His kakugan was activated and his kagune was out, poised and ready to strike.

Saiko laughed mirthlessly. "You really think a  _kagune_  will do anything against _this?_ " She indicated the memes that were ravaging Tokyo.

"You............... you _bitch!_ " Urie roared, charging towards the fighter jet, seemingly forgetting that it was in the fucking air and he wouldn't be able to reach it to save his life.

Saiko looked down at Urie disdainfully. "Pathetic"

The last thing Urie saw was a Pepe missile careening towards his face, and then black.

**Author's Note:**

> [confirmed](https://twitter.com/sotonami/status/592404488557760512)


End file.
